Wounded Hearts
by Insomniac Jen
Summary: This story begins after the Season 2 finale. Sorry for taking so long. I don't know if I will end it at Chapter 3 or keep going. Please let me know what you think. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Wounded Hearts**

_Hi all. I haven't written in awhile. I have been pretty busy lately. I couldn't sleep and got an idea for a story, so here goes. I hope you like it. Please let me know either way. Thanks._

Jane felt like she was in a trance. Everything seemed to be flowing by her as if in slow motion. She sat on the cold concrete with her long legs folding under her replaying the last few minutes over and over in her brain. She didn't want Doyle to fall off the catwalk, she was simply following her instincts, what she was trained to do for the past ten years. She was protecting herself and her partner. She saw no other option after Doyle shot Dean and raised the gun again toward her and Frost. She wasn't trying to kill him. She purposely shot high and to the right to catch his shoulder and debilitate his shooting arm. She never thought the force would cause him to fall two stories. She saw him hit the ground, heard Maura scream after the impact. She rushed over to him seconds after Maura to try and help him, but Maura yelled at her, forbid her in fact from even touching him. She saw the hurt and anger in Maura's eyes and it was directed straight at her. She backed away and now she sat out of the way of the bustling movement. The paramedics were rushing in and she watched as they furiously tried to save Doyle. Maura stayed near Paddy, holding his hand and weeping. Jane could barely bear to see Maura so broken. She unfolded her legs and got up and headed toward the chaos. She grabbed under Maura's shoulders and tried to pull her up and out of the area. Maura turned toward the force pulling her and pulled away.

"No, I need to be with him. He is losing too much blood. I can help him." Maura cried while Jane held her grip.

"No, Maura, let the paramedics do their job. They need to get to him and get him stabilized. You are in the way." Jane said firmly.

Maura looked at Jane with pain in her eyes. "This is your fault, Jane Rizzoli. His blood is on your hands. Why? Why did you have to do this? Were you trying to be the hero again? Why? Why did you have to hurt me, Jane?" Maura was crying uncontrollable now. Korsak rushed to her and grabbed her in a hug to help calm her. Jane just stood there looking stunned. Tears were in her eyes and were at the brink of being shed.

"Maura, please, I didn't mean to hurt you. Please look at me." Jane sobbed. Korsak looked past Maura's shoulder and signaled Jane to back off.

"Let it out Doc, let it out." Korsak soothed Maura while patting her back. Jane let tears fall and turned away from the two. She needed to get away. She felt like there was a vice slowing squeezing her heart. She never saw Maura in so much pain and it hurt knowing she was the cause. She quickly walked toward her car. She passed a second ambulance as she left the warehouse and saw Dean in the back along with two paramedics. He had his shirt off and the paramedics were trying to staunch his bleeding shoulder with several swatches of gauze. Dean glanced up and saw Jane before the ambulance doors closed.

"Jane, Jane, I'm sorry. I had to do it, Jane." He screamed. Jane just glared at him and then turned toward her car. He didn't matter. He betrayed her trust and caused her to hurt the one person she cared the most about. She felt sick to her stomach. She got into her sedan and sat there starring out the windshield. She didn't know what she was going to do. She needed to fix things with Maura, but she knew now wasn't a good time. She continued to stare out the window and watched as the paramedics wheeled a gurney with Paddy Doyle out to the remaining ambulance. She saw Maura following behind the paramedics. She stopped and looked around confusedly, her eyes immediately found Jane's and she immediately glanced away and started to cry again. Korsak again tried to comfort the doctor and guided her to his car. Maura broke away from Korsak and rushed to the back of the ambulance. She jumped in and the vehicle swiftly took off headed to the hospital. Jane just sat in her car watching the scene play out in front of her. Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. She continued to cry until she couldn't cry anymore. She then started her car and pointed it toward the hospital.

Jane gets to the hospital within 20 minutes. She runs to the ER and doesn't see Maura. She is frantically looking down the halls and then she spots Korsak and Frost. They both see her at the same time. "Korsak, Frost, where is Maura? What is the status on Doyle?" Jane spat out.

"He's in surgery and I was able to convince Maura to change into the surgical scrubs the nurse gave her. She was covered in blood. I don't think you should be here right now, Jane. She is very upset. You should go. Let Maura calm down. We will keep you informed." Korsak said soberly. Frost just remained quiet, but looked sad.

"I need to see her, Korsak. I need her to know how sorry I am." Jane whispered. Just then she heard a door open behind her. Maura walked out dressed in the green scrubs and was taken aback when she almost ran into Jane. "Maura, please listen to me, I am so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." Jane begged while trying to grab Maura's hand. Maura looked shocked and angry and pulled her hand away.

"What are you doing here, Jane? Are you here to try and finish my father off?" Maura asked bitterly. "I don't want you here, please leave." Maura started to walk past Jane.

"Dammit, Maura, please! Just hear me out. Please!" Tears were forming in Jane's eyes again and her voice was seizing up with sobs.

Maura turned around and looked right at Jane. "No, Jane, you listen! I do not want to talk to you, I do not want to even see you right now. Don't you understand? Why can't you understand?" Maura angrily brushed away the tears falling from her eyes. "You can't fix this, Jane. You hurt me terribly today. I thought you were my best friend. I could trust you with my life, but apparently I was wrong." Maura gave a bitter laugh.

"No, Maura. I would do anything.." Jane didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Just stop, Jane, stop. I don't want to hear it. You may have taken away any chance I have of finding out who I really am. Why don't you go to Agent Dean. I'm sure he would love to see you and you two can celebrate the fact that you may have killed my father today." Maura pushed past Korsak and Frost and walked away from Jane and toward the intensive care unit to see her mother. Jane turns around and heads out of the hospital. She never turned around when Korsak yelled her name.

Jane took the next three days off of work. She was both physically and mentally exhausted. She tried over and over to call Maura, but her calls were never taken or returned. Eventually, the line stopped ringing and she was transferred directly to voice mail. She heard from Frost that Doyle had survived the surgery, which she was grateful for. Sure he was a major crime boss, but he was also Maura's father and if he died from her hands, Maura would never forgive her. It hurt like hell that she wasn't able to see or talk to Maura. Her mother tried to help by coming by to visit and bring homemade food, but she knew Jane was miserable. Today was no exception, she brought Jane over her favorite, her famous gnocchi and Jane barely touched it. Angela saw the pain in her daughter and got up from the kitchen table and walked over to hug her. Jane busted out crying. "She hates me, ma. Maura hates me."

"Shhh, Baby. She doesn't hate you. She is just in so much pain right now. You need to give her time, Janie." Angela said gently while rubbing Jane's back. She then looked at her daughter and used her thumbs to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "How long, Janie?" Angela whispered. Jane looked up into her mother's eyes in a panic.

"What? How long, what, Ma?" Jane asked while trying to keep her tone neutral.

Angela gave her daughter a sad smile and said "how long have you been in love with Maura?"

Jane thought she keep her feeling well hid. She knew she loved Maura, but she never would act on it. She was content with having Maura in her life. She purposely keep her feelings buried deep, soma, I don't…" she could finish the phrase. She knew her mother knew. "How, did you know?" Jane asked quietly and kept her eyes focused on her clasped hands.

"Well, a mother knows. It isn't difficult to see." Angela took Jane's hands in her own. "And I think it's wonderful. Does Maura know how you feel, Baby?"

"No, Ma. And I am not going to tell her. I don't want to scare her away. I need her in my life." Jane added. "I just wished she would talk to me." Jane sniffed. "I guess I will take another chance to get her to talk tomorrow at work. Thanks for the food, Ma. I'm sorry I'm not very hungry." Jane hugged her mother and kissed her check. "Also, thanks for listening."

"Anytime, Baby." Angela kissed her back and put her coat on. I will stop by to check on you after work tomorrow evening. "I Love you"

"I Love you too, Ma. Goodnight." Jane walked her mother to the door and watched her get into her car and drive away. She then shut and locked the door and headed to her bedroom. She hoped her day would go smoothly.

Morning came much too quickly. Jane did not sleep well at all. She kept replaying what she wanted to say to Maura over in her mind. She quickly dressed in her practically black pant suit and a white oxford shirt, brushed her teeth, feed and walked the dog and started off toward the precinct. She arrived earlier than usual since she did not make a coffee stop. She was too nervous already and didn't want caffeine making her jitterier. She didn't see Maura's car in the lot, but didn't think much about it. She took the elevator straight to her floor and headed straight to her desk when the doors open to her floor. She is the first person to arrive in the squad room. She is preparing herself to go down to the morgue to talk to Maura when Frost's walks in. "Morning, Jane. I'm glad you're back. How are you?" Frost asks sincerely.

"Morning, Frost. I've been better." Jane gives him a sad smile and gets up from her desk to hug him. "I'm going to try to talk to Maura today."

Frost looked started. "Jane, Maura's gone."

"What do you mean she is gone?" Jane asked in a panic.

"She asked for a leave of absence yesterday and said she wanted to take her mother to their Colorado estate to recuperate. She needed to get away from the media attention around Doyle." Frost said sadly.

"When is she coming back?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, Jane. I'm sorry."

"Shit!, I have to make things right with her, Frost." Jane spat out while walking toward the lieutenant's office. She knocked, waited for his greeting to open the door and then rushed in.

"Lieutenant, I need some personal time off."

"How long, Rizzoli, Cavanaugh asked looking her straight in the eye.

"A week."

"Fine. Get yourself right, Rizzoli. I need you thinking clearly when you get back."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Jane rushed out of his office and toward Frost.

"I'm taking a week off. I need to find Maura, please tell Korsak not to worry."

Jane drove as fast as she could legally back to her apartment. She grabbed her leather jacket and Jo Friday along with a emergency wad of cash she kept in the freezer. She dropped Joe off at her mother's with a note that she would be back the next day and the she headed for the airport. She got lucky, the next flight to Colorado was in 45 minutes. She bought a ticket and called Frost to get him to look up the Isles estate in Colorado. She wrote it down on a coffee napkin and waited eagerly for her flight. The flight was crowded, due to all the college kids wanting to hit the slopes. Jane completely forgot that it would be freezing in Colorado. In her haste she hadn't packed anything. She only wanted to see Maura. She hoped her leather jacket would suffice the weather. She arrived in Colorado shortly after 2:00 pm and hailed a taxi to take her to Maura's estate. The drive took a little less than an hour and cost nearly $80, but any price was worth it if it meant she could see Maura. She was dropped off in from of the house and walked the long driveway to the front door. She rang the bell twice and an older gentleman dressed in blck slacks and a green sweater answered the door.

"May I help you miss?" The man asked with a curious look.

Jane thought she had the wrong house for a minute. "I was looking for the Isles residence?" Jane asked hopefully and smiled at the man.

The elderly man smiled back. "This is the Isles residence, how may I help you?

"I was looking for Maura Isles," Jane asked softly.

"Ah, yes, Miss Maura. I will fetch her. May I tell her who is calling on her?" The man asked nicely.

"Just tell her a friend." Jane gave him a nervous smile. He went back into the house while Jane waited on the porch. Jane was getting slightly chilled while waiting. After what seemed like several minutes the door opened again and she could feel a rush of heat hit her. Maura stood in the doorway in grey slacks and a baby blue sweater. She looked gorgeous. Jane felt a flutter in her lower belly. Maura frowned when she saw her.

"Jane? What are you doing here?" Maura missed her friend, but was also still very angry with her. Jane looked pale and miserable.

"You wouldn't answer my calls, Maura. Please let me talk to you. Just give me 5 minutes." Jane begged looking wounded.

Maura shut her eyes. She didn't want to see the pain in Jane. "Please, Jane I can't do this now. Please just go home. I am trying to take care of my mother." Maura stepped back from the door and started to close it.

"I'm not leaving, Maura until you talk to me." Jane gave a desperate yell. "Just talk to me" she said as the door shut and Maura started to cry on the other side. Jane was frustrated and angry. "Well I guess I'll wait it out." Jane said out loud to herself while stooping down to sit on the patio. She tried to keep herself warm by hugging her knees to her chest while she waited, but it had started to snow and she was getting much colder. She may have to give up and try again later. She promised herself she would only stay a few minutes more.

Maura wiped her eyes and went back upstairs to check on her mother.

"Who was at the door, Dear" Constance asked her daughter while placing her tea cup back on its saucer.

It was Jane." Maura answered matter of factly.

"Oh, Jane is here. Have her come up and say hello." Constance said happily.

"No, she is gone now. I asked her to leave." Maura said with her back to her mother, starring out at the window at the falling snow.

"What? Why would you send her away, Maura?" Constance asked worriedly.

"Mother, you know why. She nearly killed Paddy Doyle. She betrayed me. I can't forgive her." Maura spat out angrily and her eyes started to tear up again.

"Darling, Jane did not betray you. She was doing what she had to do to save lives. Paddy could have easily have killed anyone in that warehouse. He has killed over and over again. Would it make any difference to you if he killed the FBI Agent, or Jane's partner or how about Jane?" Constance asked sternly.

Maura was shocked at what her mother was saying. "Yes, of course it would mother!" Maura thought long and hard and realized her mother was right. Maura was angry with Jane, yes, but she knew that if Paddy had shot Jane, there would be no one that could keep her from Jane's side. She knew in that instance that she would be lost without Jane in her life. She loved her and she needed to find a way to forgive her. Maura began to softly cry again. "I don't know what to do, Mother. I was so hateful to Jane and I don't know how to fix things between us." Maura looked sadly at her mother.

"Talk to her, Maura. That woman loves you. I know it as well as I know the nose on my face. She will listen if you go to her." Constance said softly. Just at that moment there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Excuse me, ladies, but Miss Maura the young woman you spoke to earlier is still on the porch. I saw her huddled in the corner when I went to get more wood for the fireplace. She was not responsive and I tried to call the emergency response patrol, but the phone line is not working. I brought her in the great room." Charles, the caretaker said to the two ladies. Before he could finish, Maura was running down the stairs and toward Jane.

"Jane, Jane, please look at me." Maura screamed at Jane while holding her cold face between her hands. Charles was heading down the stairs as Maura was stripping Jane of the leather jacket and rubbing her arms. "Charles, please help me carry Jane to my room."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone that is reading my story. I first must apologize for the errors. I tend to write from the cuff and seldom edit. I am trying to change that behavior, so I went back and fixed some things in Chapter one. Next, I really want to thank the following people: acidofilo, FearlessJayne, brwnsuga, tanama30, MoonStruckMonster & drielly for all your kind words. I know there are several stories on fan fiction and I feel truly grateful you took your time to comment on mine. Finally, sorry this chapter is so short. I am super tired tonight and will try to finish it up tomorrow. **_

**CHAPTER 2**

Charles easily picked up Jane's cold, limp form and carried her up the stairs to Maura's bedroom. Maura was right on his heels. "Her face and hands appear to have cyanosis, Charles. We need to get her warm before full hypothermia sets in. Please place her on the bed and go get some extra blankets." Maura said in a rush.

Charles gently laid Jane on Maura's bed and left to find additional blankets. Maura busied herself lighting the fireplace in the room and then quickly went to Jane and grabbed her hands. They felt like ice. "Dammit, Jane! Why are you so stubborn. I thought you left. Why would you stay in freezing weather with substandard clothing?" Maura knew Jane wouldn't answer, but she kept talking to keep herself calm. She stripped off Jane's boots and wet socks and directed her legs under the down comforter. Charles and Constance both came into the room carrying extra blankets. Constance looked at Jane worriedly.

"How is she, Maura?" Constance asked.

"Her vitals are strong, but we need to get her warm. The extra blankets will help. I will take care of her tonight. Don't you two worry." Maura responded with a minimal glance. She was focused on getting Jane warm.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to call us, Dear." Constance stated and gave another glance toward Jane's bluish face. "Take care of her, Maura. She needs you." Constance said in a low tone and walked from the room with Charles right behind her.

Maura knew she needed to get Jane's body temperature up. The best way to do that was through skin on skin contact. She hastily unbuckled Jane's belt, pulled the zipper down her on her slacks and removed her pants with one quick tug. She then started on the white oxford. There were so many buttons that they were unnerving Maura, so she yanked the material hard enough to cause the buttons to pop off the garment. She then pulled Jane's arms from it. Jane was left only in her white bra and underwear. Maura glanced quickly at her friend's body and felt a quiver run through her body. She quickly removed her own clothes, leaving them in a pile on the bedroom floor. She crawled into the bed behind Jane and wrapped her arms tightly around Jane, until the two women were spooning in the bed. Jane's body was ice cold and Maura pulled her tighter and tangled her legs with Jane's. She started to feel Jane shiver, which was a good sign. Maura pulled Jane's wet hair away from her face and settled her chin tightly in the groove between Jane's neck and shoulder. She rubbed her face against Jane's neck, enjoying the scent that was unique to Jane. She had missed her. Before she knew it she was placing light kisses along Jane's neck below her ear. Her arms shifted higher and she felt the lower half of Jane's breasts resting against her left arm. She felt content.

"Please be okay, Jane. I need you to be okay. I love you" Maura whispered into Jane's ear before she drifted off to sleep. Jane was already asleep and didn't hear what Maura said.

Morning came quickly. Maura woke up first and found Jane's head lying on her chest. She gently touched Jane's face and felt instant warmth. Relief settled over Maura. She needed to let her mother and Charles know that Jane was fine. She slowly moved out from under Jane and grabbed her dressing gown and a robe off the hook in her bathroom. She then quietly left the room to let Jane get some more rest. She walked to the next room to speak to her mother. She knew she would be awake. She was always an early riser. Maura knocked lightly on the door and heard Constance direct her to come in.

"Good morning, Mother. I just wanted to let you know that Jane will be okay. Her color and temperature are back to normal." Maura said and then took a seat at the end of Constance's bed.

"That's wonderful, Dear. Did you get a chance to talk to her?" Constance asked.

"No, not yet. I'm nervous. I don't know what to say to her, Mother." Maura glanced down at her lap. "I have so many feelings when it comes to Jane. I don't know where to start."

"Well, why don't you start with telling her about your feelings?" Constance asked simply.

"Ha," Maura gave a sad laugh. "That's my problem. There is a part of me that really adores Jane. She is the only person that ever truly let me be myself, without trying to change me. I have experience such wonderful things with her and I love that she is a smart, tough, no-nonsense woman. But, there is another part of me that knows she can be stubborn and reckless. She tries to protect the people she loves at any cost, even if it means hurting them." Maura said sadly. "I don't know if my heart can take that part of her, Mother. I don't want to even think about it."

Jane had woken up in a strange bed, in a strange room. She could hear talking, but couldn't clearly make out the words. So, she pushed the blankets off and realized she was naked. She glanced around the room and saw her clothes strewn about. She grabbed her pants and slipped them on. She picked up the white shirt and put it on. Then she noticed all the buttons were gone. "Well, shit!" she grumbled. She walked toward the bathroom and picked up her boots. Then she heard voices again. It was Maura and her mother. Maura sounded like she was crying. Then she distinctly heard. "Jane hurts people mother, whether she wants to or not." Jane felt devastated. She now remembered where she was. She was in Colorado. She came here to fix things with Maura. But being Maura was crying and obviously upset, her presence wasn't helping. She needed to leave, let Maura go. She shoved her feet into her boots, sans socks since she had no idea where they were, pulled her shirt tightly around her as best she could, tucked it in her pants and headed out of the bedroom and down the staircase. Downstairs she ran into a man that looked familiar.

"Miss Jane, you are looking well. I dare say you gave us all a fright yesterday afternoon nearly freezing yourself on our stoop. Miss Maura was nearly beside herself trying to warm you up." Charles said in greeting. "Would you like some breakfast? I'm sure you are a bit peckish." Charles continued while walking toward Jane.

"I'm sorry, sir, but who are you?" Jane asked with a curious glance.

"Charles, Abernathy, the caretaker here." I helped Miss Maura get you upstairs yesterday after I found you half frozen," Charles responded with a confused look.

"Oh, yes. I'm sorry, Charles. Thank you for helping me. Can you do me a favor and please call a cab for me? I need to be leaving."

"Why of course, Miss Jane. I will call straight away." Charles left to make the call. Jane spotted her jacket on the coat rack and walked over and pulled it off. She had one shoulder in the coat when she heard Maura call out to her from the top of the stairs.

"Jane? What are you doing?" Maura began walking down the stairs looking confused.

Jane had her back to Maura and didn't want to turn around. It hurt too much seeing her, but she steeled her nerves and turned. "I'm leaving, Maura. I'm sorry I came here and bothered you. Thank you for saving my life yesterday." Jane slipped her other arm in the jacket.

"You're leaving? Why, I thought you wanted to talk?" Maura asked looking even more confused.

"I overheard what you said to your mother this morning, Maura." I don't think there is any more to say. I know how you feel about me now, so I'm leaving." Jane said sadly.

"You know how I feel and you are leaving, just like that? You don't even want to talk about it? Maura asked angrily. She had a look of devastation on her face.

"No, I don't. Jane added sternly. Just then Charles came into the foyer.

"Your cab is here, Miss Jane." He stated.

"Thank you, Charles for your kindness." Jane grabbed Charles hand and shook it. She spare one more glance at Maura. "Goodbye Maura. I am sorry for hurting you." She then turned and walked toward the front door. She needed to get out of there before tears started to fall.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry everyone for the delay. I have not felt well. Thank you for hanging in there with me. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I may change it. Please let me know what you all think. - Jenn**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Jane was halfway through the door when she heard "Detective, may I please have a word with you before you leave?" Jane turned around to see Constance standing at the top of the stairs looking at her sincerely. "Please." Constance added. Jane turned toward the door and shut it. She steeled herself before turning around again to look up the stairs at Maura and her mother. She saw a wounded look on Maura's face and a tender look in Constance eyes.

"Of course, Mrs. Isles." Jane crossed her arms over her chest and focused her gaze on Maura's mother.

"Please come up here, Dear. I'm still recovering and the stairs tire me out. We can talk in the sitting room off my bedroom." Constance smiled at Jane and glanced quickly over at her daughter, who looked like she was about ready to burst into tears standing in the middle of the staircase.

Jane tightened her fists to her side and slowly headed up the staircase. She didn't want to look at Maura because she knew it would hurt, but as she got closer to Maura's position on the stairs she couldn't help herself. Maura looked beautiful, but miserable. Jane took the look as disappointment in her and she squeezed around Maura without touching her or saying a word. She kept her gaze constant on the wall at the top of the stairs. She heard a sob behind her, but kept going until she reached Constance. Constance grabbed her hand and smiled warmly. "You do look much better, Dear. Charles, please send that taxi away, Jane and I will be awhile." Constance looked over the railing on the second floor toward Charles. Maura stayed standing on the staircase with her head down. "Come with me, Jane." Constance pulled Jane toward her room and shut the door once they both were inside. Once Maura heard the click of the door she let herself sit on the stairs and sob uncontrollably. She had no idea what she was going to do. Yes she was angry with Jane, but deep in her heart she knew she couldn't be without her. She loved her like no other and her heart was breaking knowing that Jane was mere seconds away from leaving her. She wiped her face with a crumpled tissue she found in her bathrobe pocket and got up to go to her bedroom. She didn't want to be out in the open and watch Jane leave once her mother was done speaking with her.

"Thank you for staying to talk with me, Jane. Please sit down. I have a pot of tea here by the window." Constance led Jane to a small sitting area near the window. There were two overstuffed chairs on either side of the table and Jane took the one closest to the fireplace. "Are you still chilled, Dear?" Constance asked worriedly reaching across the table to take Jane's hands.

"Maybe a little, Mrs. Isles." Jane said with a tired look. "I'm mostly just exhausted. I haven't been sleeping well lately. I have been so worried about Mau.." Jane stopped herself from finishing the sentence and looked away. She distracted herself by grabbing a cup and saucer from the table. "You said the tea was ready?" Jane asked to change the subject. Constance stared at her for a few seconds with an amused grin on her face.

Jane continued to busy herself with her tea. She added sugar, lemon and a touch of cream. When she couldn't avoid Constance any further she looked up and feigned a smile. "So, you are looking much better, Mrs. Isles."

Constance looked at Jane for a few more seconds with a tilted grin. "You and my daughter have to be the two most stubborn people on this earth." Jane choked up some tea when she heard that. Constance got up and tapped her back several times.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Isles?" Jane started.

"Call me Constance and please just listen without getting upset." Constance gave Jane a stern look as she sat back down. "I know what happened in the warehouse. Maura told me." Jane looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Constance, I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would. I never meant for Doyle to fall. I went into automatic protective mode when Doyle shot Agent Dean." Jane said when she looked up sadly at Constance. Constance grabbed one of Jane's hands again.

"Jane, Dear, there is no need for you to apologize to me. I know you were only protecting yourself and the people you care about. I understand completely." Constance squeezed Jane's hand.

"Maura, hates me." Jane said sadly and looked toward the window.

"Please, this is the reason why I said you both are stubborn. Maura does not hate you, Jane, quite the contrary I would say. She is angry, yes, she is hurt, yes, but she doesn't hate you." Constance leaned toward Jane.

"I overheard her talking to you this morning, Constance. I know she does." Jane added without looking at Mrs. Isles.

"Really? What did you hear? Because what I heard was a woman that had finally come to the realization that she loves her best friend dearly and I think you feel the same for her." Constance gave Jane a questioning look. Jane looked back with hope in her eyes.

"Maura doesn't love me. She can't. I hurt her. I betrayed her by trusting Dean. I want to make things right with her, but I don't know how." Jane started to cry.

"Jane, do you love my daughter? I mean really love her? I think you do. Why else would you be so concern with making things right with her? " Constance waited for Jane to respond.

Tears were streaming down Jane's face when she looked up at Constance. "I do love her. Dammit, I tried not to. I tried to ignore my feelings, push them away. Hell, I even slept with Dean thinking that would get Maura out of my head, but it didn't. When she refused to speak to me it was like a knife in my gut and when she left I felt as if I would die. I needed to see her. I needed her…I need her to forgive me. Jane began sobbing more loudly.

"So, why are you so willing to leave now? As I saw it, Maura wanted you to stay and talk to her, but you were running away."

"I can't bear for Maura to tell me she no longer wants to be my friend. I have been able to keep my attraction to her under wraps for years, because I knew I would always have her as a best friend. I can't lose her from my life, and I'm afraid that is going to happen." Jane cried.

"Jane, go talk to her. You may be surprised. You didn't see how scared she was yesterday when Charles brought you in from the cold. She was terrified. She loves you, Jane. Give her a chance. Constance patted Jane's thigh and got up from her chair. "Please, Jane. Go to Maura."

Jane got up from the chair shakily and wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. She slowly walked past Constance and gave her a slight smile. She walked down the hall toward the stairs, but didn't see Maura. She turned and saw Constance pointing at the last door at the end of the hall. Jane walked silently to the door and knocked. There was no response. She knocked a little harder the second time.

"I really don't feel like talking now, mother." Maura said in a cracked voice.

"It's not your mother, it's me." Jane said quietly and opened the door slightly. She saw Maura in a fetal position on her bed crying. As soon as she saw Jane she sat up in shock.

"Jane, you're still here!" Maura said excitedly. "I thought you left."

"Not, yet, Maura. We need to talk. Please let me just say what I need to and I will leave if you want me to afterwards." Maura nodded her agreement. Jane walked into the room and allowed the door to close behind her. She then started pacing Maura's room. "Maura, it nearly killed me when you stopped talking to me and left. I know I hurt you terribly and I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I want to tell you something." Jane stopped pacing, turned toward Maura and looked her straight in the eye. "Maura Isles, I love you. I have for a very long time. I tried to stop it, but the more I was around you, the more I wanted to be near you. I wanted to touch you, kiss you. Oh, fuck, Maura I just wanted you!" Jane was frustrated and ran her hand through her tangled hair to pull it out of her face. Maura looked shocked.  
>I know this sounds crazy, but it's true and I am truly sorry for hurting you. If I could take away the pain I would." Jane began to cry openly now. Maura got up from the bed and walked over to Jane. She had an unreadable look on her face. Jane was expecting the worse and was trying to brace her heart for it.<p>

"Jane you did hurt me and I was angry with you, but I'm not anymore. Yesterday I realized I could have lost you and that hurt far more than anything you have ever done. I'm in love with you, Jane. I know that now and I'm sorry I hurt you by leaving." Maura raised her hands to Jane's face. She used her thumbs to wipe away the tears on Jane's cheeks. She pulled Jane closer until their lips met. Maura tenderly kissed Jane until both needed air. She then pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Jane Rizzoli and I will never leave you again." Maura pulled back and smiled at Jane.

"I love you too, Maura Isles and I will never let you go again." Jane smiled back and kissed Maura.


End file.
